Levy's Bad Day
by Inksterlol
Summary: Levy McGarden's woke up feeling optimistic about the day ahead. Unfortunately fate has something else in store. Will Gajeel things better, ro worse? Modern AU Gajevy One Shot


The following is the prompt from Whitemoonx9xThe Prompt: "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." (For Gajevy)

As days went, Levy Mcgarden didn't think hers could get much worse.

The funny thing, was that the morning actually started out promising. She'd woken to the smell of coffee and the comforting heat of morning sunlight filtering through her curtains and alluding to lovely weather. Unfortunately, after dangling those two tidbits of comfort and serenity before her like a juicy carrot, Fate decided to snatch back its premium offering with a cruel cackle, and nudge forth a burnt smidgeon of toast with no butter instead.

Rolling over with a contented hum, she'd reached for the big boned heater that slept beside her…otherwise known as her fiancé Gajeel. To her consternation, he wasn't there. Flopping onto her back, she stretched, relishing the protest of sore muscles and the twinges between her legs that spoke of a body put to good use the night before when her currently absent fiancé had not only been present, but the sole focus of her world. She smiled, they had certainly kept each other busy. That was for sure! In fact, her randy boyfriend kept Levy up far later than she should have probably been awake considering she had to work this morning at 9:45. Speaking of which…

Levy glanced at the alarm clock, and it was in that exact moment that her promising day took a screeching 180 degree turn for the worst.

9:24…

"Oh my god!"

Levy leaped up from the bed, promptly losing her balance when her foot caught in the sheets, and tumbled to the floor with a pained oomph. She lay stunned for a mere moment, before assembling her askew limbs back into order and leaping back up to her feet. The library was at least 10 minutes away, and that wasn't even adding in the fact that she had to shower and get ready! Normally, she might be able to get away with just throwing some clothes on, pulling her wild hair back in a ponytail/headband combo, and running out the door. Unfortunately, after such…ahhhh, lengthy and arduous activities the night before there was no way she could skip her usual morning shower!

Dashing to the door, Levy skidded to a halt. A little square piece of paper perched on the door, carefully stuck to the wood so as to be exactly at her eye level. Gajeel's lazy scribbles scrawled in thick black ink across it…

 _ **Got called in ta work early, see ya tonight Shrimp! Coffee's in the kitchen. Love ya, Gajeel**_

 _ **P.S…last night was great. Gi Hi.**_

The Gi Hi at the end was unnecessary, Levy could practically hear her lover's trademark laugh, not to mention picture his smug, appreciative smirk that went along with it. Levy began to smile too, until she saw the digital clock out of the corner of her eye change from 9:25 to 9:26. She'd lost two minutes already! Ripping the sticky note from the wood, Levy threw open the bedroom door only to nearly barrel over their cat Lily, staring expectantly up at her with a meow.

"He forgot to feed you, didn't he?" Levy smacked her hand against her forehead, wincing when it stung more than it should. Oh great, she'd got a rug burn on her forehead when she'd tripped on the sheets. That was sure to be attractive.

Not to be ignored, Lily placed a paw on her bare foot and meowed again.

"Okay fine!" Scrambling toward the kitchen, still as naked as the day she was born, Levy grabbed the container of cat food by the door and hurriedly flipped the lid. As she attempted to pour the little kibbles into Lily's bowl, the whole lid popped off and cat food cascaded out of the bin like a meow-mix waterfall. Lily immediately began chasing and batting the circular little kibbles about the kitchen in glee, skidding back and forth across the slick floor. Shrieking in frustration, Levy briefly warred with herself as to whether or not to sweep up the kibble. One glance at the kitchen clock, now at 9:28, made her decision for her.

"Sorry Lil! You're on your own!"

Levy ran for the shower, grabbing a towel off the drier as she went, and proceeded to take the fastest shower in the history of modern plumbing, before hopping back out. Spearing a comb into her still dripping locks, she raked at the tangles until she'd vanquished the majority. Scalp smarting, Levy shoved a headband on, and cursed when she realized she hadn't grabbed any clothes. Running back out to the dryer, she found a neatly folded purple sundress waiting. Thank goodness, one thing was going right. Laundry was Gajeel's chore, and he did a good job of keeping up with everything. Levy yanked the material over her head, for the first time in her life, thanking the heavens for her small chest that allowed her to get away with not wearing a bra occasionally. Underwear on the other hand… Levy frowned, looking around. Nothing. Growing frantic, she yanked the dryer door open…nothing again.

"Oh, no no no…" Levy opened the washer and groaned, every last one of her panties and bras lay in tangled, sopping disarray. Gajeel probably started the washer when he got up and forgot to toss her clothes into the dryer before he left. It had happened several times before. Usually, such a thing wasn't a problem. Levy often would find the washing in just such a state, and place the items in the dryer herself. But today… why today of all days? She knew for a fact that her pantie drawer was empty in the bedroom. Gajeel had the bad habit of destroying her panties left and right in his effort to get her naked as quickly as possible when things got hot and heavy. Normally, she kept an admirable backup supply for just such occasions, but lately, the two of them had been particularly frisky and she hadn't made it to the store to replenish her dwindling delicates.

"Oh screw it!" Levy prayed there wouldn't be a breeze today and that her short little sundress would stay where it needed to, because it appeared that she was going commando! Glancing at another clock on the wall, she paled, 9:37!

Shoving a pair of shoes on, Levy grabbed her red purse and ran out the door, flicking the lock as she went. Looking up at the sky she paused and frowned, shivering as a chilly breeze whisked it's way up her skirt. The sun, which had shown so prominently into her bedroom window this morning, was nowhere to be seen. Fat, dark thunder clouds had taken it's place, and she could smell rain on the air. Better grab her rain coat and an umbrella! Turning, Levy rattled the door knob, and cursed when she realized she'd locked the door on her way out. Oh well, turning to her car parked in the driveway, Levy hopped down the steps, digging through her purse for her keys. Nothing.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious!" Levy ran to her car and upended her whole purse on the hood. Her keys were nowhere in sight, along with her cell phone. Groaning, Levy slumped against her little red car…and glanced up at the window, where lily sat in the living room window watching her with interest. She briefly considered trying to break in through the window, but Gajeel, an in demand mechanic and the owner of a garage, was meticulous about their home being secure, especially for Levy when he wasn't around or working late and had made sure when they purchased the home to install the best hardware he could find.

Levy's lip quivered, but she managed to hold it together; turning she shoved the items on the hood back into her purse and took stock of her situation. She had no keys and thus no car. She had no phone to call for help or a taxi, and she was locked out of the house. Still being relatively new to the neighborhood, the only people she knew on the block were their good friends Lucy and Natsu next door. Unfortunately, she knew Luce was out of town on business, and Natsu's fiery red truck was gone from it's place of honor in their driveway. He worked with Gajeel at the garage, and was probably already there. The library was downtown, and they lived in the suburbs, so walking to work was out of the question…what an easy 10 minute drive was usually, would turn into a harrowing trek across a major highway and probably a 30 minute walk, part of which was through an unsavory part of town. There was no way.

On the other hand, Gajeel's Garage was only a 15 minute walk away, and through safe neighborhoods. Squaring her shoulders, Levy decided huffing it to Gajeel was her best course of action. Looping her purse around her shoulder and chest, Levy set out at a brisk trot. Not two minutes into her walk however, the sky let loose an ominous rumble, and then a big fat drop of water plopped onto Levy's rug burned nose.

Levy looked up at the sky, pleading out loud. "Oh, please…can't you just hold off for a few more min…" Heavy raindrops began to plop onto the sidewalk and her head. "…utes." Holding back a whimper, Levy broke into an all-out sprint, red purse flapping behind her. She made it all the way to the end of the block before the heaven's opened up in a torrential downpour. Instantly soaking levy to the bone and plastering her hair to her head. Levy continued to run, lungs burning, and muscles screaming at her in protest. She was near hysterical when the garage finally came into view. Levy stopped for a brief moment before crossing the street to take in the heavenly sight.

Sobbing in relief, she'd just stepped onto the black top when a honk sounded and a car came careening around a corner out of nowhere. Levy leaped back, falling to her bottom on the curb and narrowly missing getting hit by the speeding driver. Sighing in relief, she began to pick herself up only for a big truck to come whipping around the corner next, and whisking right through a huge, dirty puddle in the street, covering levy in mud on top of soaking her even more that she already was. Levy abandoned her tears for the moment for outright anger, and leaped to her feet screaming and cursing and waving her arms like a lunatic after the two retreating cars, before stomping across the street and yanking the door of The Iron Dragon open with a bang.

Levy marched right past the startled form of Wendy, Gajeel's little cousin and part time receptionist and made her way straight to the swinging double doors of the actual shop. Two pairs of big, shit kicker boots peeked out from beneath a jacked up truck, the bigger pair of which she instantly recognized as her fiance's. Stomping over the other side of the truck, Levy slammed her hands onto marring it's glossy black door with muddy handprints. Normally Levy would feel bad, however she was far past the point of caring. Leaning down, legs spread wide, Levy Gulped in air as she attempted to catch her breath.

"G…Gajeel!"

A familiar, silver studded face and wild black made tied back in a ponytail poked out from beneath the vehicle a moment later as Gajeel slid out a bit on his wheeled creeper. His eyes widened the minute he saw his tiny little fiancé, shivering, dripping mud and water, and huffing like she'd just run a marathon bent against the car looking down at him with legs spread wide and…

"G…Gajeel I…up late…and laundrywetand….huff huff…Foodalloverandlily!...huff huff…keysinhouseandiforgotmyphoneandgotlockedout…And I…I!"

Gajeel held up a hand, staring between Levy's legs with winged brown, stopping her hysterical tyrade short, "Shrimp, I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

"What!?" A Pink head popped out from beneath the truck at that news, revealing a grinning Natsu Dragneel, wrench in hand.

Gajeel's eyes instantly turned murderous, and he twisted, punching out his best friend without so much as a moment hesitation. "Salamandar, you idiot!" Angry, he shoved the unconscious pink head back beneath the truck before shooting out all the way so he could get to his feet. Levy, in the meantime, had taken an unsteady step back, eye's wide and shocked, hands shoving her dress between her tightly clasped legs, and lips quivering.

Realizing he was on dangerous territory, Gajeel cautiously approached his little girlfriend with the big eyes and violently quivering lip "L…Levy…Are you ok sweetheart?"

That was all it took, with a violent sob, Levy threw herself into Gajeel's waiting arms with an inhuman wail.

….10 minutes later….

Levy sat silently, slightly calmer after having a good cry in her fiance's arms on top of the counter in the Iron Dragon's break room. Gajeel's big black coat was wrapped tightly around her shivering body, with a hot cup of coffee had been forced into her cold fingers as the big mechanic vigorously attempted to dry her wild sopping hair with a blue shop towel. Once he'd completed the task snagged a stool with his foot and sat down before her, his substantial height and the stool allowing his face to be at the same level as hers. "How do ya feel now Lev?"

He began to mop at her mud splattered face gently, as Levy began to babble with a bit more coherency about what happened than she had the first time when she was near hysterics. Finally, she finished with a breathless and wide eyed, "Gajeel, I have to go to work, I'm so late."

Gajeel snorted, wrapped his jacket a bit more tightly around Levy's shoulders before reaching into one of it's pockets to pull out his cell phone. Dialing quickly, Levy could hear ringing and then the faint murmur of a feminine voice.  
"Yeah, Laki? It's Gajeel. Levi's sorry about bein' late but she ain't gonna be in…"

Levy opened her mouth to protest, but Gajeel held a calloused and slightly grungy finger up to her lips, shushing her.

"…Yeah, she's takin' a personal day…yep, …ok I'll let her know. Thanks."

"But Gajeel I…"

He hit the end button and then gave Levy a wide grin, leaning forward to silence her with a kiss before she could even get started. Pulling back Gajeel stroked the muddy splatter still on Levy's cheek, calling over his shoulder, "Oi, Salamadar!"

The pink haired man, sporting a black eye and a guilty expression poked his head around the break room door. "Yeah Metal Head?"

"I'm takin' a personal day, you're in charge…don't fuck anything up, got it?" He looked back to his fiance with a smirk, "I'm takin' my Shrimp home."

Natsu broke into a grin. "Got it. I'll tell Wendy. His head disappeared from around the door, but almost immediately reappeared again, "Oh, and Levy…sorry about the whole…"

Levy grinned for the first time in what seemed like forever, her heart warming. "It's fine Natsu." She managed over Gajeels possessive growl before he reclaimed her lips and picked her up with one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her shoulders.

"Let's go home wife." He strode out the door to his pickup truck.

Levy smiled, pecking the underside of his jaw, "We aren't married yet, my silly dragon"

Her only answer was a comforting growl, and a whispered, "Close enough."

Late that night, Levy grinned and hummed with contentment as she snuggled into Gajeel's arms. Happy to realize that the most terrible, awful morning of her existence, turned into one the most wonderful days of her life.


End file.
